Round And Round Again
by Too Rare To Die
Summary: In the sequel to 'Round And Round', Beca has a small problem that's beginning to interfere with her and Chloe's relationship. Will the power couple pull through or will it tear them apart, back to square one? Bechloe and Jaubrey
1. Chapter 1

You ever feel so content that you honestly think that nothing bad could ever happen? Like you're so at peace that you're invisible from all the shit that life throws at you? Well, if you haven't, then you must truly envy Beca Gertrude Mitchell right now, who's currently cuddling a slumbering Chloe Marie Beale. Now, you'd probably think that Beca had achieved the nirvana previously described. And, she did but recently, that hasn't been the case. Wait, don't kill me yet! She's still perfectly in love with her Chloe-Bear, that's not what's causing her to be less-than-peachy keen. It's just that there's been this thought buzzing around in her head that keeps—

"DON'T QUESTION ME, SLAVE! Now, be the good peasant that you are and go buy your queen some barbecue chicken flavored ice cream!"

Ahhhh, that'd be the recently knocked up Aubrey Posen. Yeah, Jaubrey and Bechloe are still living together. It saves money and they have a good group dynamic. Unfortunately, Pregnant Aubrey equals Queen Bitch-Mood Swingy-Weird Craving Having Aubrey. And everyone in the house is affected. Including the stirring Chloe Beale.

Beca picks up her head from Chloe's shoulder, loving the drowsy yet beautiful look in the sleepy redhead's eyes. Chloe slowly blinks the rest of the sleep from her eye. "Aubrey's using her Queen Bitch Voice to get Jesse to buy her weird food again?"

Beca nods absentmindedly, still thinking about the thing that's been on her mind and stressing her out. Chloe immediately notices the dark bags under the brunette's eyes. She can't help the way her face morphs into one of a mother hen. "How long have you been up?"

The small DJ leans into the touch of the hand that caresses her face. "A couple of hours. Seriously, Chlo. It's nothing to worry about."

Chloe's eyebrows furrow. "Of course it's something to worry about if it's messing with your sleep. This is the forth time this has happened this week. And you still won't tell me what's wrong."

Beca couldn't meet Chloe's gaze. "I told you. I'm just worried about this gig that's coming up. It could either make or break my career and future."

The deadpan stare she received was enough to tell her that her girlfriend wasn't buying it. "Alright, I'll just wait until you're ready to tell me what's really wrong. You know I'm always here if you're ready to ta—"

The power couple was interrupted by a shout coming through the door. "Do either of you know a store that sells barbecue chicken flavored ice cream?!"

...

Beca kisses Chloe on the cheek. Chloe's about to take the Queen Bitch out on a girl's day, starting with a spa treatment. When the redhead first proposed the idea, Beca adamantly refused, claiming that "spa days are for teenage girls who have nothing better to do with their hormones". Which is why Beca is excluded from the girl's day out, opting to spend the day with her lesbro instead. Beca can't resist going in for another kiss, this one on Chloe's lips instead. "Come back alive."

A faint giggle escapes the redhead. "Last time I checked, spa days weren't fatal."

Beca risks a glance at the vicious blonde lawyer. "It's not the spa that I'm worried about."

This earned a full on laugh from Chloe, who kissed Beca yet again. "I'll try, my love. Until we meet again," she says as she bestows a kiss upon the brunette's hand.

Luckily, they had reached that blessed point in their relationship where Beca didn't blush at Chloe's every touch. "Okay, you should go. Aubrey's been waiting in the car for five minutes. She probably wants to tear your head off by now."

Chloe smiles as she closed the door. "Bye, babe."

As soon as the door closed, Jesse peeks his head around the corner of the hallway. "Are they gone?"

Beca stuffs her hands into her pockets and nods, reverting into her normal socially awkward pose. "Yup."

Jesse raises his eyebrow at Beca's posture, used to her cool and confident slouch. He comes out of his hiding place from behind the corner. "What's up with you?"

Beca pulls her hands out of her pockets, palms already sweating from her increase in anxiety. "I kinda have a question to ask you."

"Fire away," Jesse says even though he's truly terrified. If something gets the DJ this flustered, then it must be something pretty big.

Beca looks up, finally meeting his curious gaze. "How did you propose to Aubrey?"

Jesse's eyebrow raises even more at Beca's random question. "Umm, why are you asking?"

Beca takes a deep breath, preparing herself for Jesse's predictable fangirl squeal. "I wanna ask Chloe to marry me."


	2. Chapter 2

Beca pours herself a bowl of cereal. Her stomach's been growling for the last twenty minutes, but you wouldn't have been able to hear it over Jesse's rapid talking of wedding plans and occasional squeals of joy. Seriously, you'd think _he_ was the happy bride-to-be if you heard him.

Beca carries her cereal back to the living room where Jesse has his head burried in the phone book, looking for possible cake companies. Once Beca realizes what he's doing she slaps the back of his head. "What are you doing?! I haven't even popped the question yet."

As Jesse rubs the red spot at the back of his head, he gives Beca a disdainful look. "It's never too early to start planning. Besides, we all know that Chloe's going to say yes."

Beca runs a jittery hand through her hair. "I don't know, Jess. There's a 50/50 chance and I feel like the odds are not in my favor."

Jesse has to restrain himself from laughing. Chloe? Saying no to Beca's proposal? The odds of that happening were worse than the odds of Bumper and Fat Amy breaking up. And let me tell you: those two? Like glue. "Becs, you had the same feelings when you and Chloe first got together. Remember? All the tears and pain, even though most of that was from me."

No dice. Not even a giggle from the small brunette. Jesse scratches his head. Usually, Beca always at least chuckles at his jokes. This must be serious. "Well, what makes you think that she's going to say no?"

Beca nervously twists the promise ring on her ring finger. She never takes it off. "What makes you think she's going to say yes? Seriously, look at all the trouble I put her through at the beginning of our relationship. Hell, what about the trouble I put her through _before_ our relationship. And she finally landed that permanent teaching job at the elementary school. Wedding planning would only stress her out more. And then there's Residual-"

"Becs, calm down." Beca hadn't even realized that she'd started hyperventilating. Jesse stands up from the couch and rubs his friend's back. He _really_ didn't want to deal with a passed out hobbit. "You're just making excuses. You and I both know that Chloe's going to say yes, you're going to get married, and raise those inevitable aca-children and be happy while doing it, alright?" Beca nods along, finally calming down at her best friend's words. "And I will be the best uncle/godfather to ever grace Luke's life."

Beca quirks an eyebrow. "Luke?"

Jesse blinks at her, confused by her question. "Yeah. When you have a son, you're obviously going to name him after Luke Skywalker. Right? Please? Make my dream come true. Aubrey and I are having a girl, I don't think I'll have this opportunity again. Please let my dream live through you."

Beca continues to ignore him and makes her way to the door. Jesse, however, doesn't stop his tirade. "Beca, I will literally pay you. Pretty please with a new pair of headphones on top? Come on Beca. Becaw, Becaw. Mrs. Beale. Gertrude-"

Beca interrupts him with the most dreaded and desperate sentence she could come up with. "Let's go shopping!" With the way that Jesse's face lights up, Beca knows that she just made the worst decision of her life.

...

"Chloe. Where are you?"

Said redhead was definitely not at the spa with Aubrey. She had decided to skip out when the blonde started a conversation about her sex life and the new 'positions' her and Jesse had to try out now with the baby bump as an obstacle. Chloe loved her best friend, but she didn't love her enough to sit through a play-by-play of Jesse's 'tricks and stamina'. I mean, really? Who would want to listen to that? You don't hear Chloe blabbing about the wonderful things Beca does with her...ummmmm, getting off topic. Let's get back to the current situation, shall we?

Chloe bites her lip and shifts her hold on her cellphone as she opens the door to a store. "I uhhhh. I had to leave for a sec, Bree. I'll be back to pick you up in an hour or so. I remembered that I had to...pick something up! Yeah. Picking something up from the store for Beca."

She pulls the phone away from her ear to avoid damaging her eardrum from Aubrey's shouting. "You don't leave your pregnant best friend alone, Chloe! You're lucky you left me at a spa. These people seem to care about me more than you do!"

Chloe could her the tears coming through the blonde's voice. "Now, that's not true. You know I love you and normally, I'd never leave you by yourself. I just had to get this thing for Beca. It's really important."

Aubrey sniffles through the phone. She absolutely hates these damn mood swings. But she _loves_ what the masseur is currently doing to the knots in her back so she sucks it up and dries her tears. Posens don't cry. Posens get shit done. "Oh? So what are you getting her?"

Chloe is standing in the fruit aisle of a grocery store. She can't exactly say that she's getting the love of her life a banana so she quickly thinks of something romantic. "I'm getting her a gift for our anniversary. It's a surprise." Nailed it. The perfect excuse with a value of truth to it. No way Aubrey could tell that she's lying, it's impo-

"But your anniversary isn't until next month." Shit. Damn her and her impressive knack for remembering everything Chloe says.

"I'm getting an early start?" Chloe says meekily. It comes out as more of a question but Aubrey seems to buy it.

"Good. Seems like the Posen way is finally rubbing off on you."

Chloe nearly facepalms. "Bree, you're not even a Posen anymore."

"I'm still of Posen blood," Aubrey scoffs out. "I fully expect to see this present of yours. It needs to have the Posen Stamp of Approval. I have to make sure it's good enough for our little hobbit. You may be my best friend, but I care about the midget too."

Chloe rolls her eyes fondly. She's glad that they're finally getting along but now she has to buy an actual present. Thankfully, she already had one in mind. She looks at the bag of peach rings sitting on a shelf and decides to buy them. She looks at the sugary candy in its package. "Yeah. You'll be the first one to see it, Bree. I promise."


End file.
